


Loop

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: A nauseating crunch. The smell of blood. What looked like a smile.“Are you still sure you want to… see him?”No. Yes. Steve didn’t know, but he had to stop the loop replaying on his mind — the crunch, the blood, the smile, the realization, over and over again — so he shrugged.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).



A nauseating crunch. The smell of blood. What looked like a smile.

“Are you still sure you want to… see him?”

No. Yes. Steve didn’t know, but he had to stop the loop replaying on his mind — the crunch, the blood, the smile, the realization, over and over again — so he shrugged.

“I’ve had to pull some strings for this to happen. And, Steve…” Carol’s face was so carefully blank that he knew that whatever came next could not be good. “He doesn’t remember.”

That startled him out silence. “What… what do you mean?”

“The… the brain damage was extensive. He doesn’t know who he is.”

If Tony didn’t remember… Hope wormed its way into Steve’s heart and that made Steve want to throw up. He didn’t deserve Tony’s memories. Every time they had laughed together or shed tears, every time they had looked at each other, every battle… Steve didn’t deserve any of it. He could be the one that remembered a past that felt more like a lie with each passing second.

“I still want to see him.”

“Steve, you don’t understand…”

“Please, Carol.”

He had to make it stop. The crunch, the blood, the smile. Why, why had Tony smiled when the shield had come down on his face? When Steve had brought down the shield on his face? And now he’d never know, because nobody knew. Because it’d be Tony’s secret, forever. How many other secrets had bled out of Tony’s skull? And did it even matter now?

Carol nodded to the guards, who stepped aside to let Captain America — handcuffed or not, the uniform still commanded respect — get into the room.

Tony was on the bed and his head was… a mess. Swollen. Bandaged. Scarred. Bloodied. All by Steve’s hand. Tony’s eyes met Steve’s and then there it was. The glimmer of recognition, a spark in those impossible blue eyes that told Steve Tony had recognized him. That Tony knew who Steve was and that…

Tony’s arms flew up to cover his face.

“Please… please don’t hurt me.” Tony’s voice was hoarse. Out of practice.

“What? No, I wouldn’t…” But he would. Over and over again. “It’s me. It’s Steve.”

“I don’t care who you… are you here to finish the job? Is that it?”

Tony’s bravado was admirable. The way he was trying to look imposing. The way he was acting brave in front of the man who had hurt him, because that was all Steve’s was.

They had been friends. They had been comrades. And now all that was left was an endless loop in both their memories. The crunch. The blood. And nothing else.


End file.
